Invisible
by SadieAnnabethMellark
Summary: He felt invisible. Mum's favorite child was Victorie. Dad's best bud was Dom. But he, Louis, really was like the fifth wheel of the family. Unwanted and an awkward piece that just didn't seem to fit. When he runs away, he runs into Ron who talks to him and takes him back to his house. Ron gives Louis some advice. Three-shot.
1. Chapter 1

**Invisible**

**By. SadieAnnabethMellark**

**Summary: **He felt invisible. Mum's favorite child was Victorie. Dad's best bud was Dom. But he, Louis, really was like the fifth wheel of the family. Unwanted and an awkward piece that just didn't seem to fit. When he runs away, he runs into Ron who talks to him and takes him back to his [Ron's] house. Later on, Bill talks to his son.

**Disclaimer:** Sadly, I am not J.K. Rowling. If I was I would own Harry Potter.

* * *

**Chapter One**

There was no doubt about it. It was awkward for him. Instead of sitting with his family, he felt like he was sitting with strangers who were all speaking in a different language with each other. Victorie was rapidly talking to Mum about something that happened at school. Dominique was entertaining Dad by telling him about how she was planning on becoming a curse breaker when she finished school. And I just sat here in the middle of the conversation, completely silent, not being noticed by anyone.

Even after all this time, I still wasn't use to it. It still hurt.

Growing up, Victorie had always been Mum's favorite child and Dom had always been Dad's. And I was the invisible child. When Vic had left for Hogwarts, I was positive that Mum would maybe start paying more attention to me, but that was foolish. All she talked about was, guess who, Victorie.

And when Dom left, I was really hopeful. Dad was sure to pay attention to his only child at home, right? Nope. No, he hardly ever acknowledged me. He was to busy talking about his only redheaded child, Dom. And Mum was still talking about Victorie every time she got the chance.

Now, don't get me wrong, it's not that they never talked to me. It's just that they never talked to me about...well, me. All either of them talked about was my sisters. Even when I was getting yelled at, my sisters were always the center of the lecture ("VICTORE WOULD NEVER HAVE DONE SOMETHING SO STUPID!" "Dom has never visited the Head Mistress before!").

And it has continued on all the way up to this day. Thankfully, I started Hogwarts two years ago, so at least I at least can avoid my two sisters...not that they ever sought me out, but at least the world didn't revolve around them at Hogwarts.

"Can someone pass the salt?" I asked. Nobody even blinked an eye. Nobody passed the salt. Reaching over Dom (who didn't even notice my arm almost touching her food), I grabbed the salt and sprinkled some on the casserole Mum had made.

At times like these I wondered if they would even notice if I suddenly disappeared off the face of the earth. If I was suddenly gone, would they even care? Afterall, nobody likes a fifth wheel. Being a third wheel was bad, but at least there were things that worked properly with three wheels. Being a fifth wheel was worse, because you were just the extra awkward part that you accidentally got in the end.

And I was diffidently the awkward piece that was an accident.

* * *

It wasn't until later that night when I was sitting in my room unpacking my trunk that an idea struck me. They'd never even notice and then ever conversation when I am not in the room won't have an awkward undertone to it. It was brilliant. I could do it.

I could run away.

At that thought, I immediately started tossing all of the stuff I had started to clean out of my trunk back in, leaving only my school books and cauldron out. I wouldn't need those until the next school year, after all.

When my trunk was all repacked, I quickly grabbed my broomstick and did a quick shrinking charm on my trunk and broom that the ministry would never detect as underage magic. Once shrunken, I slid them into the pocket of my jeans next to my wand, grabbed the light jacket that was on the back of my bedroom door, and headed down the stairs, not even giving my room one more look.

* * *

"The Leaky Cauldron in London." Bert said as the Knight Bus pulled to a jerking stop, making me fall out of my chair for probably the thirtieth time that night.

"Thanks, Bert." I said as I pushed myself to my feet. Bert was a big bulky Irish man, with long dark hair and kind eyes. He had been working the Knight Bus for as long as I could remember and while I hated riding the bus, I did enjoy the company of Bert.

"You sure your Dad knows you're-" he started asking worriedly.

"Yeah." I lied. Really I did feel bad about lying to Bert, but if Bert knew the truth, then he would take me back and all I'd here was Mum yelling at me about Victorie. And that was something I did not want or need.

"Alright, Lou. I hope I'll see you again soon."

"I hope so too. Thanks again, Bert." I told him as I jumped down from the bus steps. Bert smiled once more and then there was a loud BANG! and he was gone along with the large purple bus.

I smiled. I had done. I had officially ran away.

I started towards the Leaky Cauldron, looking at the Muggle music store next to it. Dad had only brought us to the Leaky Cauldron once by Muggle means and we had never got to doddle and look at the Muggle shop windows surrounding it.

I was to busy looking to realize that I had just run into someone, "Oof." I mumbled as I tried to keep my balance from falling over.

"Sorry. Louis?" that sigh was familiar. I looked up towards Uncle Ron, who looked like he had just gotten off work. Now, Uncle Ron had never been my favorite Uncle out of the many I had (I had always favored Uncle Charlie more), but there was no doubt that I did enjoy his company when he gave it to me.

"Hey, Uncle Ron. How are you?" I asked.

"What are you doing here, Lou? I'm going to guess that your Mum and Dad have no idea that your here."

"Not much. What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Its none of your concern. Anyways, you didn't answer my question."

"What I'm doing here is none of your concern, either."

Uncle Ron, frowned and sighed, before grabbing my shoulder and then turning on the spot, apparating away, taking me with by side-along apparition.

Once oriented, I realized that we were standing on the back porch of Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermione's house.

"In and straight upstairs." Uncle Ron commanded unusually stern, opening the back door and motioning for me to move. Uncle Ron had never been that stern with me before. I sighed and stalked in the door and towards the stairs, Uncle Ron's heavy footfalls echoed behind me.

"Third door on the right." Uncle Ron whispered to me once upstairs. I followed his direction and went into the room he commanded.

It turned out to be a spare bedroom, with a small bed, a wardrobe, and a desk. Like the rest of the house, Aunt Hermione had decorated it in soft browns and dark deep reds from the curtains to the carpet.

Once both of us were inside, Uncle Ron shut the door behind us quietly and cast a silencing spell on the door, before turned to me.

"Sit. Now." he spoke in a normal volume, but his tone was all I needed to know I had got myself into some deep water. So, I sat and Ron sat down next to me and we were silent for a minute or two before Uncle Ron spoke.

"What were you doing at the Leaky Cauldron, Louis?" he was actually very quiet and very calm. It was like we were talking about the weather.

"I told you, its none-"

"When my thirteen year old nephew runs away from home, it is my concern. Now, tell me what's going on?" Uncle Ron's voice was still surprisingly gentle.

I was quiet; thinking for a minute.

And then I said quite plainly, "They don't need me."

"What?" Uncle Ron looked at me as if I had lost my marbles.

"I'm just a fifth wheel. They don't need me." and then in a really small voice I said, "They don't want me."

Ron sighed, "Oh, Lou. I'm sure-"

"It's true!" I shot up so I was glaring down at my uncle and I was suddenly shouting, "They don't want me. I'm no Victorie in Mum's eyes and I'm no Dom in Dad's. I'm the invisible child. They don't care about me. They never ask me about my life. They never want to know what I'm into or how my school term went.! All they ever talk about are their perfect daughters! THEY WOULDN'T EVEN CARE IF I SUDDENLY DISAPPEARED! THEY DON'T LOVE ME AS MUCH AS THEY LOVE VICTORIE AND DOMINQUE!"

"That's not true Lou. Your parents, I'm sure, lo-"

"NO THEY DON'T!"

"Calm-"

"I WILL NOT CALM DOWN!" I was practically screaming, "I WON'T! YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT IT FEELS LIKE TO NOT BE NOTICED!"

"Oh, really?" Uncle Ron asked, "Try being the sixth child, the sixth boy, in the family. Try being the only person in your family who didn't have beg dreams for the future. Try standing in between your best friends, one whose famous and one who is the brightest witch for her age and be total rubbish at everything." Uncle Ron looked at me with hard eyes, "Lou, I do know what it feels like. I've had to feel the same thing your feeling for my whole life." Sometime during his speech, I had sunk back into my seat on the bed.

"At least you were a favorite child." I muttered, but Ron heard.

"Are you kidding?" Uncle Ron seemed to find this idea hilarious, "I was never a favorite child, nope for Mum it was always Bill. And Dad, well, Dad always favored Ginny, because she is the baby and the only girl out of all of the kids."

I sniffed, "It hurts."

Uncle Ron nodded, "I know, but Lou, you can't run away just because you're hurting."

"They didn't even realize I left. I walked right past Dad and Dom who were playing a game of chess and they didn't even glance at me. Mum just continued on doing the dishes, even when I walked out the door. She didn't even ask where I was going."

Ron looked thoughtful, "Do you know how much that could've come in handy when I was your age, mate? It would've been ruddy well useful."

"Can be." I admitted, "But after awhile, it just hurts to know that your family wouldn't care where you went.

We were silent once again for a minute.

"They do love you. A lot." Ron told me as put an arm around my shoulders and hugged me, "And they do care about you. I know they do."

"Not as much as they care about Vic or Dom." I mumbled. Ron gave a sad whispy laugh.

"I can tell you from experience that no parent loves one child more than another."

"Then how come parents play favorites?" I asked shakily.

"I said loves. I'll admit that as a parent there are days when I like one of my kids more than the other, but I'll always love them just the same."

"Then why do they not like me as much as Victorie or Dom?"

Uncle Ron thought for a minute, "Don't think that they hate you Lou. Because I know they love you, but in all honesty, I just don't know."

"Don't make me go back home Uncle Ron. Please." I whispered quietly. He pulled me closer to his side and wrapped his other arm around me so he was hugging me from the side.

"You know I have to Lou. Your Mum and Dad will be worried sick." he told me quietly.

"Their just gonna keep ignoring me."

"That maybe, but you'll always have me to talk to, right?" I looked up into his soft blue eyes, the same ones as my Dad's and nodded slightly.

"Do I have to go back tonight though?"

Ron smiled wider, "Well, this bed needs to be broken in some."

"Thanks, Uncle Ron."

"Your welcome, Lou." he told me, "Now, I think you should get some sleep. It's late." I nodded and he let go of me.

"Get some good sleep Louis." he told me as he ruffled my blonde hair, before turning and heading out of the room.

"Goodnight, Uncle Ron." I said quietly. He stuck his head back through the door.

"Goodnight. I'll see you in the morning." And then he left me to my own thoughts.

To Be Continued...

**A/N:(**So, this is just going to be a two-shot, but I really liked this idea of someone other than Hugo or Rose, connecting with Ron like this. I decided to use Louis, because I never really write about him and also because there are not many fic out there where he is the main character, so I thought I might as well write one about him. Anyways, I will hopefully will be posting the 2nd chapter soon, so don't worry. This isn't going to be abandoned. R&R. Thanks! S.A.M.**)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Invisible**

**By. SadieAnnabethMellark**

**Summary: **He felt invisible. Mum's favorite child was Victorie. Dad's best bud was Dom. But he, Louis, really was like the fifth wheel of the family. Unwanted and an awkward piece that just didn't seem to fit. When he runs away, he runs into Ron who talks to him and takes him back to his [Ron's] house. Later on, Bill talks to his son.

**Disclaimer:** Sadly, I am not J.K. Rowling. If I was I would own Harry Potter.

* * *

**Chapter Two**

The next morning, I was woken by a soft rapt on the door to the guest room.

"Come in." I called sleepily. I had been tossing and turning all night, dreading having to go home this morning.

Aunt Hermione poked her head in with an expression that was a cross between disappointment and worry on her face, "Ron told me what happened."

I sighed, "He already talked to me."

"I know." she told me then she gave me a small smile, "Come on down for breakfast when your ready. Hugo is excited that you're here." I nodded, thinking of my small ginger haired cousin. I could just picture the nine year old practically bouncing off the walls in excitement when his parents told him that I would be joining them for breakfast,

"I'll be down in a few minutes." I told her. She nodded.

"Mind if I come in for a minute?"

I chuckled softly to myself, "It's your house. You can do whatever you want."

Her smile brightened for a second as she slipped in and shut the door behind her. Then her smile went duller and turned into a worried shaky smile as she sat down on the edge of the bed.

"Are you alright, Lou?" she asked as she placed both hands on my shoulders and looked me in the eyes. I bit my bottom lip slightly, thinking about that question. Was I alright? Would I be alright?

"Yeah, I think so." I told her honestly, "And if I'm not, I guess I'll be alright eventually." Aunt Hermione looked like she was on the verge of tears.

She nodded her more to herself than to me, "Okay. Alright. Just-" she then practically yanked me into a bone crushing hug, "Just don't do that again. Alright? Don't scare me like that."

"Aunt 'Mione?" she was squeezing me so hard I thought she was going to crack a few of my ribs.

"What would've happened if you got hurt? Or if you got ill? What would've happened if you ran into the wrong kind of crowd?" She obviously hadn't heard me.

"Aunt 'Mione? Can't. Breathe!" I told her. She stopped strangling me and cradled my face in her hands, her eyes were filled with worried terror and fury.

"Louis Weasley, don't you ever do that again! Don't. You. Dare! I don't care that you're not my child, if you ever do that again, even think about it Louis Weasley, and I will put you over my knee. Do you understand?!" she speaking so sharply in her normal volume, that she didn't need to shout to get the message across.

"Yes, ma'am." I told her honestly, nodding my head slightly, "I won't do it again." She looked at me with those worried and rage filled eyes for another minute; a few tears were running down her cheeks. And then they softened and she smiled once more, "Good. Now, get dressed and come on down for breakfast." She hugged me once more, wiped the tears away and then left me alone once more.

After I was dressed and I had made up the bed in the guess room (as part of my thank you for letting me stay the night), I walked down the stairs and into the kitchen where Uncle Ron, Aunt Hermione, Rose, and Hugo sat munching on stacks of waffles, slices of bacon, and eggs.

"Louis!" Hugo called happily as I walked in, "Why didn't you tell us you were coming last night?" Hugo pushed out the empty chair next to him, wanting me to sit down.

I smiled at my younger cousin and ruffled his hair as I sat down next to him, "Surprise?" It came out as more of a question than a statement. Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermione smiled at me over their mugs of tea.

"And your just full of surprises, aren't you?" Rose teased before she popped a piece of her waffle into her open mouth.

"Good morning, Rosie." I told her in return.

"What would you like for breakfast Louis? I can make toast, or we have bacon and eggs, waffles, oatmeal, pancakes, french toast-"

"I'll just take some waffles Aunt Hermione." I told her. She passed me the plate full of hot waffles that had been made.

"Can someone pass the butter and the syrup please?" I asked. Rose handed them to Hugo who handed them to me and I started to prepare my waffles the way I wanted them.

"So, how was school, Lou? Anything interesting happen?" Uncle Ron asked and then his smile widened, "You haven't been doing anything, oh, I don't know, like, thwart any dark wizards' plans have you?"

Aunt Hermione smacked Uncle Ron's arm lightly, "Don't encourage them."

I laughed, "No. I'll leave that up to you and Uncle Harry."

"You better." Aunt Hermione sent me a look of warning, before she went back to smiling.

"Tell me about Quidditch Lou!" Hugo asked as he looked up at me waiting for me to tell him about my games.

"Yes, Rose, has been telling us that Gryffindor has a good team this year." Hermione added.

"Well, I guess we have a good team. We got Albus as seeker and Dom as keeper. Fred and Frank Longbottom as beaters. James, Molly, and I are chasers."

"I'm gonna try out for keeper next year." Rose told me.

"Really? Why didn't you try out this year?" I looked at her curiously. First years could technically try out now, but not many really ever made the team.

Rose looked down at her plate sheepishly, "I knew I wouldn't make the team."

"Well, I can tell you this, Dom's not going to be playing next year. She wants to focus solely on her O.W.L.s so there'll be an open position on the team." I told her. Her head snapped up and she looked like Christmas had come early, "But", I continued, "You'll still have to try out and everything. And I'm sure that we could practice together over the summer sometime."

Rose squealed, "Really, Louis? Really?" I smiled and nodded.

"Thanks, Louis, do you think we could practice after breakfast?" she asked excitedly. Before I could answer, Aunt Hermione intervened.

"Maybe some other time Rose. You and Hugo both have dentist appointments this morning and by the time we get back, Louis will have to get back home."

The elation seemed to flow out of Rose slightly, "Alright." she sighed dejectedly.

Breakfast continued on like that. We talked about our school terms, qudditch, and friends. Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermione told some stories about their days at Hogwarts. All of us laughed and we all accused each other of a little bit of exaggeration here and there. However, it all seemed to fly by though, and soon enough, Rose, Hugo, and Aunt Hermione were saying goodbye and were heading out the door, leaving Uncle Ron and I alone.

"Did you sleep well last night, Lou?" he asked as he stood and got himself another cup of tea.

"I guess." I lied. As he turned around, Uncle Ron raised an eyebrow at me.

"Really?"

I laughed slightly, "No. I guess not." He nodded his head at that awnser in agreement.

"I told Hermione we should have put a stronger cushioning charm on it, but she wouldn't have it. You're a living testament that I was right." And we both chuckled at that as he sat back down, a full cup of tea in his hands. And then we were quite for a few minutes.

"I sent you're dad an owl this morning." Ron told me, breaking the silence, "He expects you to be back home in about half an hour. You already to go?"

I shook my head, "Not really, but might as well get it over with sooner than later."

Uncle Ron nodded once more in agreement, "I hope you don't mind that I told Hermione last night. You know, she's my wife and I sort of have to tell her things like that. She'll murder me otherwise."

"No, I don't mind. She came to talk to me this morning." I told him, "She threatened to spank me if I ever even thought about doing this again." Ron chuckled.

"I'm sure she probably did. She was worried sick about the whole thing last night. Wanted to talk to you last night, but I told her you were probably already asleep."

"Thanks."

"You're welcome." he told me and then we lapsed back into a comfortable silence, like we were old friends who knew everything about each other.

"How did you do it?" I asked.

"What?"

"How did you do it? You know, how were you able to stand being practically invisible?"

Uncle Ron gave a slight smile, "Somebody cared. Three somebody in the family cared enough to listen, to ask."

"Who?"

"You're Uncle Charlie." Ron told me before taking a sip of his tea, "I wrote to him while I was at school and when he came home we would talk, sometimes for hours, depending on how long he had been away."

"Really?"

"Really. Charlie listened to my problems. He listened to all of my, now looking back, pity me stories. He gave me advice and he encouraged me to do those things. To keep going in my life even when I didn't want to. I don't know what I would've done without him." Uncle Ron seemed to be in deep thought now.

"Would you've run away?" I asked sort of timidly.

"Hell yes, Lou, I probably would've when I was younger." Ron didn't seem to doubt the idea.

"What about when you got older?"

"Well, I figured that I was needed for the war. By the time fifth year came around, it was starting to get bad. The order had come together again. I needed to stick with Harry and Hermione. And that's how it was through out those couple years. We had things to do and places to be and battles to fight. And after it was over, and the family was grieving, I had Hermione to pull me through it. She listened to my problems and she gave me advice and we were strong together. And, of course, that's how it still is today. We tell each other those things and we give each other advice and we stay strong together. We make each other feel important."

I thought about that for a second, "So-" I spoke slowly, "you're telling me that I need to get married?"

Ron laughed lightly, "No. What I'm saying Lou, is that there are people out there who are willing to listen. And those are the people who pull you through this, like Charlie and Hermione did for me."

I nodded and looked down at my cup of tea, "But, nobody cares about my problems Uncle Ron. You at least had legit problems, like what Voldemort was doing next and how to help Uncle Harry."

"That's not true Louis. None of it. I mostly asked Charlie for advice on girls and homework and how not to get detention. And there is somebody who cares about your problems, Lou."

"Who? Mum and Dad? They don't care."

"I care, Louis. I care, and so does Hermione, and Rose, and Hugo." Ron told me without a doubt in his voice, "We all care."

"But, you don't need to be bothered by my problems." I mumbled, not looking at him.

"I'd like to be." he told me quietly, "I'd like to know all of that stuff. Just like I'd like to know all of the stuff Rose and Hugo do. I'd listen. I'd really like to know."

"No you wouldn't. You have much more important things to do than listen to a 13 year old's problems."

"Louis," Uncle Ron sounded firm again like he did last night, "Have I ever lied to you?"

I thought before replying, "No. At least, not that I know of."

"That's right. So why would I lie to you now?"

"To make me feel better?" I guessed.

Ron shook his head and rolled his eyes before turning serious once more, "I mean it, Lou. I'd really like to know. Send me some letters. Floo call me. Come visit every once in a while, we're just a fireplace away you know."

I looked down at my cup of tea and smiled. Uncle Ron was so sincere. He wasn't lying. He really wanted to know about all of my problems, no matter how stupid they were. He wanted to know about my life. He wanted to talk to me about _me_. Not that I was self-centered, but it was nice for once talking about my life and not having to talk and/or listen about somebody else's all the time.

I looked back up at my uncle and smiled, "I know." Uncle Ron smiled wider at me and glanced at the clock.

"Blimey. We have four minutes to get through the floo, or your parents will murder me." Uncle Ron gasped as he sat down his cup of tea and stood. I took a deep breath and sighed. It was time to face the inevitable.

Uncle Ron escorted me to the living room where a grand hearth stood. Pictures lined the top of the fireplace. Some where of the whole family, smiling and waving. One was a picture of a younger looking Ron and Hermione standing net to each other on the day of their wedding (I could tell by the wedding dress Aunt Hermione wore and the dress robes Uncle Ron wore). There were also various pictures of Rose and Hugo and of Ron and Hermione's Hogwarts days.

As I studied the pictures on the wall, Uncle Ron pulled out his wand and lit a fire in the fireplace before grabbing a tin off the fireplace that was sitting next to a picture of Hugo eating cake on his first birthday.

"Here." Uncle Ron opened the tin and held it out for me to take a handful, "You should go first." I nodded and grabbed a handful of the fine gray like powder and went closer to the fireplace, before throwing in the handful, making the orange flames rise higher and turn emerald green. Just as I was about ready to walk into the flames, Uncle Ron placed a hand on my shoulder.

"Remember that Hermione and I are always here to listen if you want to talk. Alright?" He reminded me gently. I turned to look at him over my shoulder. I nodded and smiled a small smile. I really didn't want to have to go back home where I was sure to be yelled at for a long time in both French and English. I'd rather stay here in the comfortable conversation of Uncle Ron and wait for Rosie and Hugo to come back from the dentist.

"On you go then. I'll be right behind you." I nodded and walked into the flames.

"Shell Cottage." I said loudly over the roaring flames as I closed my eyes.

I felt myself spinning through fireplaces and finally felt myself starting to fall. I opened my eyes and was able to catch my balance in time, before I tumbled to the floor. I stumbled out of the fireplace to first see Mum. Her long blonde hair was hanging around her shoulders, her arms were crossed, and her eyes were absolutely livid. At that moment she seemed bigger than her 5 foot 4 inches. She stood a few feet in front of the fire place, at a safe distance so she wouldn't be knocked over on accident.

A few feet behind her, my Dad sat in his usual arm chair, his long red hair pulled back into it's usual pony tail. He seemed to be deadly calm as he looked at me with questioning. That wasn't a good sign. I could tell Dad was just as livid, if not more, than Mum was. I was really in for it and we all knew it.

We were all quiet for a minute and then I heard the fireplace roar and then heavy footsteps as Uncle Ron came out of the fireplace and tried to catch his balance. Dad glanced over at Ron for a minute, before they snapped back to me. Once Ron had re-caught his balance, he came to stand behind me and he put both hands on my shoulders; gripping them enough to be comforting, but not enough to hurt.

"Hullo Mum. Dad." I said quietly. And then Mum started screaming.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

**A/N:(**Okay, so originally, I had planned for this just to be a two-shot, but I think I am going to actually make this defidently a three-shot, if not a four-shot. What do you all think? Would four chapters be to long for this story? I'm not sure. Tell me in your reviews of PM me. Anyways, I really enjoyed reading all of your comments and I am so glad you all enjoy this story. I'm sorry I didn't update sooner. I've been kind of busy this past week (my family shoved me in a car next to all of my siblings and made me spend a week without my computer on vacation.).

**Pollo: **I totally agree with you about Ron bashing fics. Everybody does have their own opionion, but I can't help but hate Ron bashing fics. As to Ron and Louis' relationship, I am thinking about writing another one-shot that takes place before this story sometime. What do you think? Let me know.

**WhatsTheTimeMrWolf: **Thanks for your review. I've read a lot of stories about Ron and Hugo in a situation like this (where Hugo is a lot like Ron, yada yada yada), but I thought it would be cool to show the same sort of connection between uncle and nephew. You're right, in a lot of fics I've read, people do tend to portray Ron as a idiot sometimes (which can be funny in context), but I don't think people sometimes look at Ron and see that he is smart (not Hermione smart, but he has common sense) and that he can sympathies with other people. I'm glad you enjoy my story.

**BlueRubyBeat:** You'll be getting to see how Bill and Fluer react in the next chapter. You'll also you'll be seeing a conversation between Bill and Ron and a conversation between Bill and Louis. So, get ready for that.

**Guest(s) & Sunshine72**: I also deeply connect with this story aswell. I am the oldest of five kids at 15 and there is a huge gap between me and the next oldest in the family. Three of my siblings have special needs and one is just a little baby and there are many times when the other kids need more attention than I do. And it does get lonely, because now that my parents trust me to, in a sense, take care of myself, I am sort of pushed out of the way so that the other kids in the family can be taken care of. So, I get you all there. Thanks for your reviews. I hope you enjoyed the chapter and the next one as well.

Thank you all for your reviews and hopefully, I will be able to post the next (and possibly last) chapter next week. R&R. Don't forget to check out my profile. S.A.M.**)**


End file.
